Existing video and computer game control systems use hand held controllers which incorporate buttons and joysticks to enable a player to control an avatar or other objects depicted at a game display. Design of these types of hand held controllers seeks to enable fine grained control of game play in robust, easy to use and intuitive manners.
More recently, some computer game control systems use voice recognition technology and gesture recognition to enable a player to control a game interface. In this situation gamers have no hand held controller and are able to interact with the game in a straightforward manner without being restricted by physical user input devices such as hand held controllers.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known game control systems